Ordo Specter
Property of Dominus001 History Ordo Specter was formed when unexplained phenomena occurred to Imperium units. It is unknown when the Ordo Specter was first established. The galaxy is vast and Imperium combating strange and devilish creatures on all fronts. Seldom units, even entire armies disappear without a trace. Their whereabouts are unknown until miraculously they reappear. Other events have shown units return with strange defects or abilities. It's unexplained how these incidents occurred; some say it is due to encounters with outer-dimensional beings or areas. Whatever the circumstances, the Inquisitions Ordo Specter will investigate. Ordo Specter, typically known as Phenomena Seekers or Ghost Shinubu has one primary objective. One; Seek out or investigate unexplained phenomena. They often call upon phantom Chapters or units that are decommissioned and have been due to their disappearances; some had been missing for centuries. These phantom units have all experienced unexplained phenomena; their physical and mental being has modified due to the strange encounters. Headquarters It is unknown how many units are under the jurisdiction of Ordo Specter. The majority of those that know the existence of this secret order believe there are five small Sections. Suspected numbers put The Ordo Specter itself to employing around fifty Inquisition staff; however, the numbers of phantom units they call upon when things become a little too much for the Ordo to handle is unknown. Witness accounts from Imperium forces state witnessing ghost-like Space Marines, Sisters, or Guard. Others have witnessed Chapter icons that haven't existed for centuries, being worn by small squads of mysterious Marines, or Guard. Ordo Specter's base is also classified, though it is assumed they operate in three separate Black ships which are spread across sectors. Their commander is unknown, though some say it is either Inquisitors Chaplain Legelas from the Black Templars, Librarian Lov-Gate from the Grey Knights or Daemon Hunter Elisha. This Inquisition branch has various phantom units they call upon for help; groups which were once from previous Chapters, or Guard units. All these soldiers working with the Ordo Specter have experienced outer-dimensional circumstances or other unexplained phenomena. These men and woman are now formed into small secret teams due to their decommissioning, plus it is unknown where they are based with some suspecting in an alternate dimension, with their ability to shift back and forth through realities. The suspected commanders are known to have had interests in such phenomena type matters and have personally dealt with strange encounters. Also, each of these men and woman had astonishingly disappeared too; their whereabouts are unknown while they served with their previous branches. Specialist Units & Formations From the suspected spectral units working with the Ordo Specter, there are the Ghosts, thought to be troop strength. Those that witnessed this platoon said they saw burnt armoured or, charcoaled marines with ash floating off them and black smoke appearing now and again. A few accounts saw these marines take full frontal rocket or Las cannon blasts which either went through or, engulfed the marines, only to do nothing. Others swear that the marines somehow entered buildings which were fully locked-down fortresses. A handful has witnessed them evaporate or pass through immovable objects. Whatever the case, the galaxy is filled with unexplainable phenomena. In the centuries or more that the Ghosts Chapter has operated, they were always a secret force with their primary doctrine being assassination. Storm Phantom Storm Troopers have been spotted, fully blacked out even with their eyes unseen. Witness say they saw the Strom Troopers march into machine-gun fire and grenades with zero-effect. They would appear then reappear somewhere else with accounts even stating the were like shadows, faceless, shapeless shadows, gliding along. The strangest was witnesses said when they closed in on the enemy, their whole being, like a shadow would engulf their prey, then leave nothing but dust, and ash. Spectral Guard A mixed Guard unit from various regiments, able to shift instantly between subjects, using bayonets, and combat knives. Their Las-rifles too fired black lasers which were more powerful, able to pierce through think armour with ease. Chapter Gene-Seed The Ghosts lineage is classified with some suspecting Dark Angel or even the Alpha Legion. Their previous name has somewhat remained, now designated the name "Husdroff Ghosts" due to their ability to appear from thin air, pass through physical objects and their skill of silent murder. Chapter Appearance Ghosts were originally black with purple lining with a blue left shoulder; they are now greyish charcoal, with burnt-out damage across various parts. Ash floats with the odd black smoke dissipating from them. Their icon is a Tesseract cube and their motto is "Grim Reapers." They have small chains dangling with Cosmic Cubes attached, each cube sparkles away, like is somehow has a life of its own. It is unknown why they wear these cubes, as they are newly attached to their appearance ever since their resurrection as cosmic warriors. Combat Doctrine Ghosts primary role is assassination with their principal target being enemy assassins, particularly previous Officio Assassinorum that turned their back on the Emperor. The second usage is espionage, gathering vital intel on enemy spies, military movement, and so on. Their original loadout, and from witness accounts still are, is the silenced Cross Bolt Gun, especially suited to the art of silent murder. Their melee weapon is the Phantasma blade; a long-sword able to pass through force fields, and now with their ability to translate through physical objects, makes it the ideal striking weapon. Ordo Apperance Ordo Specter, sometimes written Spectre, wear black customised power-armour with either black, white or gold capes depending on their rank and role, plus bear fur around the neck. Combat Doctrine Each Inquisitor or Sister is armed with anointed weaponry. Their standard firearm is the Bolt gun with anointed rounds incase of daemons and dimensional rounds which although speculated and classified are believed to be technology from either another dimension or somehow created from their phenomena experiments with the strange unknown including the troops they work with. the purpose, of course, would be to deal with outer or higher dimensional beings, some might say magical. They carry long swords with the same blessings or tech and their standard firearm is the Absolver pistol. They operate in four to six-man units when investigating the strange with members specialising in various fields.